The Purrincess and The Cat
by SinnamonChat
Summary: Adrien had always known that Marinette was beautiful, however he had never been so painfully aware of it than he is right now, but her resistance to talk to him leaves him with only one option, and that option's name was Chat Noir. Marinette never expected to fall so hard for that stupid alley cat, and the fire that he unleashed just being near her didn't help. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Adrien Agreste was calm, collected, and reserved...usually. And today he hadn't thought it was going to be very different. That was, until class started. Chloe had been all over him, just like any other day that ended in 'Y', and Nino had been enamored with Alya just the same, however, what happened next made him stop thinking about all of that. Black hair, today pulled into two twin braids on either side of her head, falling down her neck and over her shoulders, her bangs fell just above her eyes, framing the blue bell orbs, her sweater gracefully fell down one of her freckled shoulders, it was pink unsurprising to him, considering that it was her favorite color, however the black cat on the front of the sweater was very different than normal. Her shorts weren't too short and didn't show off too much skin like the type of shorts Chloe would probably wear, instead they stopped mid thigh, showing off just enough leg that Adrien was afraid that he wouldn't be able to look away. Yes, Adrien knew this girl, and right now he knew her better than he ever had, seeing skin he never knew he wanted to see. This girl was none other than Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the girl who even after three years of friendship still had a problem forming a sentence around him.

Adrien reluctantly pulled his eyes away from the raven haired girl when he felt an elbow lightly nudge his side. Looking to his left Adrien met Nino's eyes, who's knowing glance made the light pink blush on Adrien's cheeks turn darker and spread onto more territory.

"What?" Adrien asked, leaning back against his seat as Marinette passed him to get to hers.

"What do you mean what?" Nino smiled, crossing his arms and leaning on them over his desk. "Dude, you were totally checking out Marinette!" Adrien blushed harder.

"Shhh!" Adrien hissed, leaning forward in his seat. "And I was not." He whispered.

"Whatever dude, but I would get that staring under control before she starts to notice." Nino said as the teacher walked in to start class.

Marinette was exhausted, after last nights Akuma attack she had gotten barely two hours of sleep. That morning she didn't even bother trying to dress herself, instead pulling her hair into two twin braids and walking out the door in what she had fallen asleep in the night before.

When she had walked into the class room she felt Adrien's eyes on her like a fire that burned her skin. As much as she had always wanted Adrien's attention she never imagined the burn that accompanied it. It took everything she had not to walk right back out of class and hide in the bathroom for the rest of the day. Quickly Marinette made her way to her seat where she immediately felt Alya's eyes glued to her.

"Girl, what are you wearing, not that I don't dig the new style, but this is quite the change." Alya said, looking at her exhausted best friend.

"I was so tired this morning I couldn't get dressed, I literally slept in this Alya." Marinette said, laying her head down into her crossed arms.

"Well what ever the cause, it was definitely a good choice," Alya poked Marinette, making the raven haired girl raise her head to look at the redhead. "Because Adrien was totally checking you out when you walked in this morning." Marinette felt the hot blush dust her cheeks and once again buried her head in her arms.

"No way Alya, he was probably just embarrassed for me." Marinette said with a sigh. Though the thought of Adrien thinking she was attractive caused the blush on her skin to burn even hotter.

The rest of the day Adrien was painfully aware that there was a beautiful girl sitting right behind him, a girl with beautiful pale skin, hair as black as night, and legs that continued to plague his mind. The way they moved when she walked, the pale skin, the obvious muscles that could easily wrap themselves around his waist as he-

 _Okay Adrien! That is enough, stop thinking about Marinette's legs and the way that they were so touchable, and probably soft under your hands as you stroke them as you kiss her perfectly pink lips-STOP IT! You're in love with Ladybug, say it with me, Lay-Dee-Bug!_ But Adrien wouldn't deny that Marinette was incredibly cute.

When Adrien transformed that night he didn't know where he was going until he landed on a familiar balcony, the yellow light flooding out of the windows. Great, after all day of his thoughts being plagued by the raven haired girl he had to end up at her house. _You know Adrien, this is not helping your statement of "I'm in love with Ladybug"_ Adrien thought. Giving a sigh of surrender, Adrien made his way to the window, however he didn't expect what he saw. Sure the lights were on, but there was Marinette, her arms crossed over her desk, head buried in her arms. She was wearing the same clothes she had been wearing that day, and Adrien still found himself staring at her legs, which were crossed under her. Adrien thought about calling it a night and and going back home, letting the girl sleep, but as he looked at her, she didn't look very comfortable. Adrien didn't know if his next actions were just him wanting to be near the girl or what, but he knew exactly what he was about to do.

Silently Adrien opened the trap door to Marinette's room, quickly descending the ladder to her bedroom, not taking his eyes off of the sleeping girl as he did so. As he got closer to her he took in more of her sight. Her hair was loose, falling over her shoulders and her lips were slightly parted as she breathed calmly, a pink tint on her cheeks. When Adrien touched her, he did so like if he were to lay the full weight of his hand on the girl that she would break. Slowly and carefully Adrien lifted the tired girl into his arms, one arm under her knees and the other under her lower back. She stirred lightly and Adrien froze, afraid he had woken her, but when her eyes remained closed he continued. Cautiously Adrien turned out the lights and ascended up the ladder that led up to Marinette's bed. Laying her down on the soft mattress, pulling the blankets up across her small body. As he turned away to leave, he stopped. He couldn't move. Turning to see what was hindering him, he saw that Marinette had grasped his arm, holding it tightly. Marinette cracked open her eyes, her blue orbs meeting green. Gently Marinette pulled at Adrien, indicating she wanted him to lay down.

"Stay...warm." Marinette said before closing her eyes again and assumably falling back to sleep as her breathing steadied again. Adrien smiled, he could spare a few minutes maybe. Adrien gingerly moved Marinette's sleeping form over and crawled in next to her, surprised when Marinette curled up against his chest, wrapping her arms around his torso. Adrien smiled into her hair, giving a soft kiss on the top of her head before closing his eyes, falling softly into the warm embrace of sleep, happily nuzzled against Marinette.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette found the side of her bed next to her empty when she woke up that morning, sun streaming in through the windows. She vaguely remembered Chat Noir last night, and his warmth when he hugged her close to him.

"Stay...Warm." The words flooded Marinette's mind as she remembered what she had said. She thought back to the warmth of his strong arms around her, the way he had gingerly hugged her body, and the way he smelled of cologne and something distinctively...him. Marinette blushed as she thought more about the blond boy. Shutting her eyes she forced herself up from her bed, she needed to get ready for school.

"How could I let him into my bed, Tikki!? Marinette said, pulling her shirt down over her head, then releasing her hair from her collar. "He knows we can't get involved in each others civilian lives, it puts us both in danger!" Though Marinette wasn't going to deny that it was one of the best night sleeps she's had in a long time. Shaking her head Marinette banned those thoughts from her head and continued to pull her hair into her classic twin pigtails.

"Yes, but he doesn't know you're Ladybug, Marinette." Tikki said, floating over to the girl, vigorously tying her hair in pigtails.

"Still, he can't do that anymore, we cant risk it." And with that Tikki was safely tucked away in Marinette's purse and Marinette was out the door, on her way to school.

Adrien stared at himself in the mirror of his bathroom. He had snuck back into his window early that morning, before the sun had come up, figuring that Marinette nor her parents would be too pleased to find a teenage boy in her bed, holding her like she was the Mona Lisa herself. Adrien sighed and ran his brush through his golden hair once more before adjusting his white over shirt, making sure the collar was properly folded down as Plagg entered the room, hovering just over his charges shoulder.

"You sure got comfortable with that Marinette girl last night didn't you?" Plagg said, giving Adrien a smug look as he finished off the piece of Camembert in his paws.

"Shut up Plagg," Adrien said when he decided he looked adequate enough. "I didn't mean to stay all night." Not that he regretted it, Marinette was warm, and comfortable, in fact he wouldn't mind spending the night with her again. Feeling the blush flood his cheeks Adrien shook his head, discarding his last thoughts. Grabbing Plagg he walked out his door and entered the car that would take him to school.

Adrien was fine, joking with Nino as he and his best friend traveled the stairs to their class. They had been talking about Alya's latest theory, that Chat Noir might be even older than Ladybug, maybe in his twenties, or even thirties. Adrien couldn't help the laugh that erupted from him when Nino had said this. When Nino had asked what he was laughing about Adrien had disguised it by saying that Chat Noir hardly looked old enough to be in his thirties. Nino agreed and laughed along with him. However when Adrien walked into class he stopped laughing. Marinette sat at her desk, drawing in her sketch pad aimlessly, her head held up by one of her hands. God she was beautiful, especially now with the sunlight shining through the large windows, making her hair shine, adding a slight blue tint to it, and Adrien couldn't help but think that she looked a lot like his Lady at that moment.

A jab at his side brought Adrien from his thoughts as he turned to see Nino staring at him knowingly. "Didn't I say to get your staring under control?" Nino said, smiling at his blushing friend.

"I-I wasn't staring, I was...observing." Adrien defended, crossing his arms over his chest as he walked over to his desk. Nino rolled his eyes and followed.

"Good morning ladies, how are you guys?" Nino said, turning in his seat to see his girlfriend and Marinette beside her. Adrien followed his movements, smiling at the girls.

"I'm good," Alya said smiling at her boyfriend. "And Marinette seems to have gotten a better nights sleep last night." Adrien smiled when he saw the blush that crossed Marinette's face. She could be so cute.

"So that new cafe opened down the street." Nino started.

"Oh yeah!" Alya exclaimed. "We should all go for lunch today, is that cool with everyone?" Nino nodded as did Marinette and Adrien. "Great! I hear they have an awesome cup of hot chocolate, I'll have to compare it to yours Mari." Once again, Marinette blushed and Adrien found himself smiling at her.

When Marinette exited the class as the bell for lunch came, she quickly found herself joined by a certain tall blond. "Hey Marinette," Adrien said, startling Marinette.

"Oh, h-hey Adrien!" Marinette said, a a little too loudly compared to what she had intended. If Adrien noticed it, he didn't say anything, which she was thankful for. "U-um u-up what's, I-I mean W-Whats up!?" after three years Marinette still couldn't put together a coherent sentence in front of her crush. How the hell was she supposed to get through this lunch alive?

And of course, her all knowing friend Alya decided to text her and say that she and Nino decided to meet Marinette and Adrien at the Cafe instead of walking there together. Dammit Alya! This was going to be a LONG day.

When Marinette got home that day she was exhausted. She didn't even talk to Adrien during lunch, and the walk over there was pure torture as they walked in complete and rather uncomfortable silence. Marinette fell into her desk chair, dropping her head into her hands as Tikki flew out from her purse.

"Come on Marinette, it wasn't that bad." Tikki said, laying a paw on Marinette's head, trying to comfort her friend.

"Tikki I made a complete fool of myself today. Adrien probably thinks I'm so weird and just...UGH!" Marinette said, rubbing her eyes. When her Kwami didn't respond she looked up, only to me met with startlingly green eyes that nearly made her heart stop. Chat Noir.

Adrien wasn't surprised when he found himself bounding over roof tops in a familiar direction, toward a familiar bakery. He and Marinette hadn't even spoken during lunch, she was so jittery and jumpy he was surprised that she hadn't fallen out of her seat at least once. Instead she just cowered in her seat, hugging the wall. Adrien sat across from her, Nino next to him, and Alya sat next to her best friend. Adrien could see the redheaded girl reach for Marinette's hand every few minutes and he was genuinely worried. What had he done to make her so nervous around him. Did she not like him that much? But she was perfectly fine with Chat Noir, even pulling him into bed with her. However she had been half asleep at the time. Even so, she was much more comfortable with his feline alto ego than she was with him. It was then that he had made his decision, that if the only way he could talk to her was through Chat Noir, than that was how he was going to talk to her. Eventually he would get her to like Adrien, but he intended to take a little more time on that step, work them up to that point.

Silently Adrien landed on Marinette's balcony, and when he looked in her window he saw her with her head resting in her hands rubbing her eyes as if frustrated. Was she thinking about lunch that day. Adrien was about to tap on the glass when Marinette raised her head, jumping back in surprise when she saw him staring back at her. He just smiled meekly at her and waved, hoping she wouldn't be mad at him for dropping by again.

Marinette only stared at the blond boy in front of her for a good few minutes before standing slowly. She made her way up her ladder to the trap door that lead to her balcony, and when she opened it she was greeted once again by big green eyes. Chat had his chest pressed flush against the ground, his chin resting on his hands, obviously trying to make himself look cute and Marinette sighed...because it was working.

"What do you want Chat Noir?" Marinette asked, not even trying to look as enamored with him as when they met for the Evillustrator nearly three years ago. Marinette had promised herself that she wasn't going to let him come over anymore, she couldn't risk his or her own safety like that. But looking at him now, her desire to shoo him away began to disintegrate.

"Care to join me?" Chat asked, a smile on his lips. He surprised Marinette when he hadn't asked to come in. "The sunset is beautiful, almost as beautiful as your eyes princess." Marinette laughed breathlessly, she'd forgotten about that nickname. As Marinette watched Chat seem to sink lower into the ground, if it were possible. How was she supposed to say no?

Marinette sighed. "I suppose." she said as she climbed the ladder the rest of the way. Chat Noir extended his hand to her, helping her the rest of the way through the door. Together they walked to the balcony railing, both leaning on it. "Hey Chat," Marinette said, breaking the silence that had engulfed the two of them. Chat turned to her, their eyes meeting for a split second before she looked away. "About last night, I just wanted to say...Thank you."

Chat Noir smiled before giving a soft laugh, but it wasn't mocking. "I'll tuck you in any day, Purrincess." Marinette rolled her eyes. Chat wasn't wrong, the sunset really was beautiful, even if he was just using that fact to flirt with her. The next few minutes were full of silence, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, it was a silence that seemed to engulf the two as they enjoyed a singular moment together.

"W-Why did you come last night, Chat Noir?" Marinette finally asked as the sun sank lower in front of them. Chat looked at Marinette for a moment before turning his attention back to the horizon.

"I don't know." He answered honestly. "I was just out and then, I found myself here." Chat seemed to find his clawed fingers interesting as he stared at them, waiting to hear Marinette's answer. She looked at Chat for a moment, this was a side of Chat that she didn't get to see often, when he was calm and wasn't expelling most of his brains energy on trying to think of pickup lines and puns. It was then that she realized something. She didn't know Chat Noir as well as she might have thought. Sure they were partners, but they rarely had time to really talk, especially since she had the 'no personal information' rule between them. But right now she was seeing a side of him that was a teenage boy behind a black mask. He was human too, and she needed to treat him like one. Marinette sighed, she was about to break a slew of her own rules, but right now she was Marinette, not Ladybug.

Marinette tapped her shoulder against Chat Noir's, making him look at her. She smiled. "So tell me about yourself, who is the great Chat Noir that we hear about on the news every other day?" Marinette asked.

Chat Noir looked almost startled for a moment before he relaxed and smiled at the girl in front of him. "Chat Noir is brave, courageous, daring and confident." Chat said, Marinette rolled her eyes at his self boasting. "The boy underneath however...not so much." Marinette stopped. _What?_ "They boy underneath is just...that, a boy."

He shouldn't be telling her this, god he shouldn't be telling her this. Ladybug would have his ass if she knew he was releasing personal information, and then she would be even more furious if she knew he was releasing it to a civilian. But when he looked at Marinette tonight, there was something that seemed different from the other civilians he ever met, something in her eyes that said she understood. So he kept talking. "About fifteen percent of my life I get to be with friends, like this," He gestured to the moment he was in right now, with Marinette, watching as the sun set before them. "And the other eighty five percent...I'm a puppet. Told what to do, what to say, and how to act." When Adrien looked at Marinette, she was staring at him like he'd burned her. For a moment he was afraid that he had said too much, that she was going to reject him, but then she did something he definitely wasn't expecting. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled the taller boy down into a hug. As anyone might have guessed, Adrien Agreste didn't get many hugs, especially like this, where the other person hugged him like he was their life line. Cautiously, Adrien wrapped his arms around Marinette's small frame, worried that none of this was real and that if he hugged too tight that she would disappear. She didn't disappear, and he found himself and Marinette talking well past sunset. He'd learned several things that night. Number one, Marinette loved macaroons, they were her favorite. Number two, Marinette gave the best hugs ever and he would gladly accept another. And number three, he was falling for Marinette Dupain-Cheng. And he was falling hard.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette stretched her arms above her head as she opened her eyes that morning. She stared at the ceiling, mulling around her thoughts before opening her mouth. "Hey Tikki?" Marinette asked, causing the small creature to look up at her from where she was happily munching on a chocolate chip cookie. "I was thinking, if Chat Noir doesn't know I'm Ladybug...then that doesn't put us in any real danger right?" Tikki looked shocked for a moment before meeting Marinette's gaze with a knowing grin.

"Depends," Tikki said, finishing off her cookie and floating over to her charge, a smile plastered to the red Kwami's face. "I thought you said you didn't want Chat Noir to visit you anymore." Marinette wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not, but Tikki almost sounded like she was mocking Marinette. Marinette blushed, and quickly turned her head so her Kwami couldn't see.

"W-well I was just thinking...He seems to enjoy visiting sometimes and...you know, it's all for his well being." Marinette looked over to Tikki who's grin seemed to double in size. "Tikki don't go thinking I have any kind of ulterior motives, because I don't, I'm just being a good friend." Marinette sat up and crossed her arms over her chest, huffing as she did so.

"Come on, Marinette. You're never going to get anywhere if you deny your true thoughts." Tikki started, floating upside down in front of her charges blushing face. Marinette just rolled her eyes. "You like Chat Noir coming over as much as he does, don't you? And you're not even a little curious as to who Chat Noir is under the mask?" Marinette looked at Tikki for a moment.

"I need to get ready for school." Marinette said, standing abruptly. Though maybe her Kwami was just a little right. Marinette was curious as to who Chat was, but they had agreed not to reveal themselves to each other, no matter how much they may want to know. They couldn't risk it, and there was no way Marinette was putting Chat in danger like that, let alone herself.

Adrien had hardly slept that night, his mind filled to the brim with a certain raven haired girl with perfect legs that drove his heart crazy. All night his mind had spun in an endless cycle of saying he loved Ladybug, but at the same time, he couldn't forget about Marinette. Her voice, her hair, her touch, her skin, the way she seemed to understand him, and the way she accepted him. He felt like he had found El Dorado itself when he had left her house the night before.

Of course Plagg had mocked him about it. "You know, it's kind of ironic that a cat themed super hero has become such a love sick puppy." Plagg said, a chuckle irritatingly evident in his voice as his finished off a wedge of Camembert.

Once again Adrien found himself standing in front of his mirror, almost staring himself down. _I'm in love with Ladybug_ , Adrien repeated to himself over and over until it was the only think in his head. Quickly he was out the door and on his way to school. When he'd gotten there, Nino was already waiting for him, and stepping out of the car Adrien remembered his plan. Gradually he was going to start talking to Marinette more, get her more comfortable with him. Today he planned to just talk to her, casually. He would let her decide where they went, he didn't want to push, and the last thing he wanted to do was scare her away.

Then he saw her. She was sitting comfortably on the wall that acted as a rail for the steps that lead to the front doors of the school. Her legs kicked back and forth as she talked to Alya, who was very animatedly excited about something. Marinette was smiling, her blue eyes focused on her best friend. Her hair was in its signature pigtails, as always. Her shirt hugged her torso that made it hard for Adrien to breathe, and then there were her legs, pleasantly visible in the shorts she was wearing. Marinette was making it very hard for Adrien to deny that he had feelings for her.

"Why don't you just talk to her?" Nino asked, pulling Adrien out of his thoughts, causing the blond boy to quickly look at his best friend.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Adrien said, tightening his grasp on the strap of his bag and walking toward the steps of the school. Nino just crossed his arms over his chest and gave a knowing smirk to his friend, this was going to fun to watch.

Marinette always knew when Adrien was looking at her, because the hot fire that spread across her skin at the mere thought of his eyes on her was unmistakable. She turned, and suddenly she was met with green eyes that made her heart stop. Opting out of making a fool of herself and trying to speak, Marinette decided to focus on his eyes, memorizing the different shades of green in them, and the little specks of golden brown that were ever so prevalent. A pure emerald itself couldn't compare to the greed orbs that stared at her now. It was only when she heard him say her name that she was brought out of her thoughts.

"-Nette," Adrien finished her name for the second time.

Marinette blinked. "I-I'm sorry, what?" She asked, suddenly remembering that this was Adrien Agreste standing right in front of her, and that was when the blushing started, the blood rushing to her cheeks, making it feel like the room was a good ten degrees warmer than when she had walked in this morning.

Adrien smiled at her kindly. "I said, good morning Marinette." the light laugh in his voice instantly made Marinette relax, exhaling the breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"G-g-good morning...A-Adrien." Marinette said, feeling her blush get even darker, if that was possible. Once again, Marinette found herself staring at the green eyes staring back at her. Without thinking the words slipped out of her mouth. "Y-you have beautiful eyes." Marinette said. Then the realization of what she had said hit her like a freight train, and once again she reverted to a stuttering mess in front of her crush. "I-I-I m-mean...um..." She was cut off by the sharp ringing of the bell. Adrien smiled at her kindly. And without any warning he leaned closer to her.

"Not as beautiful as yours." Adrien said as the teacher walked in to start class. Quickly he took his seat as Marinette stood there stunned, the only reason she had sat down was because Alya had managed to pull her into her seat.

"Y-You have beautiful eyes." the words circled Adriens mind as he sat in class. He was happy Marinette sat behind him when he felt the hot blush burn his skin. If he didn't know better he would have thought he was running a fever. This girl was definitely not playing fair.

Adrien bounded off of rooftops, not even questioning where he was going anymore. As Marinette's balcony came into view, his heart sped up. Then his heart nearly stopped when he saw that she was already out there, sitting in a chair, knees pulled up to her chest and a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Had she been waiting for him? He couldn't stop the smile that graced his lips as he landed on her balcony.

"Good evening Princess." Adrien said as Marinette looked up at him.

Marinette smiled. "To what do I owe the pleasure Chat Noir?" Marinette stood, pulling the blanket tighter around her shoulders. The air was just beginning to get cooler as the fall months approached.

"I just came for a visit." Adrien said, attempting to keep the rosy blush on his cheeks under control.

"You know kitty cat, I'm starting to think you're going to be making a habit out of this." Marinette said, the smile on her lips dripping into her words. Adrien stared at her lips, pink, full, and oh so kissable. It took everything he had not to suddenly kiss her until she couldn't breathe.

Marinette had been expecting Chat Noir this evening, preemptively climbing up to her balcony, bringing a blanket with her as she waited for his inevitable arrival. And when she heard the thump of her partner landing behind her, she was less than surprised. When she turned to see him, the first thing she noticed were his eyes. The beautiful emerald green that seemed to stare right through her. His blond hair glistened in the late sunlight, emphasizing the shades of blond, platinum, and brown in his hair. Had he always had this much detail to him? The curve of his lips, the sharp edges of his jaw, the broadness of his shoulders, and the way that his torso tapered into his waist in a perfect curve. Unlike most men, Chat Noir wasn't a flat board, he had curves, edges and details that showed his work as one of Paris' heroes, toned to perfection from leaping from rooftops and engaging in regular combat. Marinette would know his body anywhere.

"It's hard to stay away from a beautiful lady, such as yourself." Chat Noir said, pulling Marinette out of her thoughts abruptly. If she hadn't been blushing before, she was definitely blushing now, and the way the grin on Chat Noir's face grew, he saw it. Something in Marinette's gut told her that she had just dug her own grave.

 _Has Chat Noir's smile always been that white?_ Marinette thought, not realizing that Chat was gradually getting closer until his lips were milometer from her ear. She could feel his hot breath on her skin and it made her heart race...that was until...

"I think I can keep you much warmer than that blanket can, purrincess" Marinette felt her fist collide with with Chat Noir's chest and his laugh fill her ears at the reaction he had gotten from her. This cat went beyond being a hand full.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you flirt too much for your own good?" Marinette asked rolling her eyes as Chat Noir backed away from being so close to her.

"I may have heard it a few times." Chat Noir said with a smile before he leaned back against the railing of Marinette's balcony. Marinette was suddenly reminded of the night before, when they stood in a very similar position. "So," Marinette was suddenly brought back to reality by Chat Noir's voice. "Last night, we talked a lot about me, but what about my princess. Let's hear about Marinette, shall we?" Marinette smiled, taking her place beside Chat Noir, leaning against the railing.

"What do you want to know, kitty cat?" she asked, looking over to him.

Chat Noir seemed to think for a minute. "How is my princess today?" he asked. Marinette sighed, thinking back to lunch the day before, and then her experience with Adrien that morning.

"Startlingly aware of my inadequacy."

"Startlingly aware of my inadequacy." Marinette said, leaning back further into the railing. Adrien froze. _Excuse me? inadequa- WHAT THE HELL?!_ Adrien looked at Marinette before he spoke.

"Now how could you be any form of inadequate?" Adrien asked, genuinely curious as to how Marinette could possibly think this. "Perfection is hardly inadequate."

Marinette scoffed. "I'm hardly perfect Chat Noir." Marinette said, the image of Adrien coming to mind. "First of all, I can barely get three words out to the man I've been in love with for the past three years, and he probably thinks I'm just some crazy person. Any time I try to talk to him, my words either come out in the wrong order, or not at all, or I end up stuttering so much it's a miracle I know what I'm trying to say."

Adrien would be lying if he said he wasn't a little disappointed to know that Marinette was in love. "I'm sure he doesn't think you're crazy, Marinette. Maybe he's just having a hard time understanding your feelings, men can be pretty dense sometimes you know." Adrien said, standing up a little straighter. How dare this guy make Marinette feel so, so...this.

"I doubt that Chat, he's way out of my league. It's not like I could just go up to him and say something like 'Oh hi Adrien, sorry I don't talk to you very much, but I'm just madly in love with you and every time I try to talk to you my brain ends up shutting off and I can't remember what my own name is. Anyway, have a nice day.'"

Once again, Adrien found himself frozen. Everything stopped, no birds chirped, the wind stopped. The only thing he could hear was his heart thumping in his ears. The way Marinette was always so jumpy around him, how she only had trouble speaking around him, the way she seemed to be constantly flushed around him. Suddenly everything clicked into place. It wasn't that Marinette disliked Adrien, it was quite the opposite, she was in love with him. And she thought that she was inadequate to him, that he thought less of her and that he was out of her league. Adrien stared at Marinette, all he wanted to do was pull her into his arms and tell her that none of that was true. That she was probably the only girl IN his league, that she was beautiful and perfect, and then he wanted to kiss her until he was about to pass out from lack of oxygen, and then kiss her some more. But all that came out was a simple "Just wait Marinette, that idiot will come to his senses soon enough." when Marinette smiled, Adrien felt his heart warm, and the blush on his skin glowed hot as he stared longer at the girl in front of him. Then he remembered, he had a photo shoot in an hour, and his father would kill him if he missed it.

"As much as I hate to leave my princess," Adrien started, grabbing Marinette's attention. "I'm afraid I have a prior engagement I must attend to." Marinette smiled, approaching Adrien.

"Of course, we wouldn't want the boy behind the mask to be unaccounted for." Marinette said and Adrien smiled. Silently, Adrien raised a hand to Marinette's cheek, gingerly stroking her skin with his thumb, and in a single movement he placed his lips against her other cheek, remaining there longer than he probably should have for it to be simply a platonic kiss on the cheek, however, he couldn't find it in himself to care and it took everything he had to pull away and leave, but he knew that he would be back again the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

How did this happen? That was the eternal question that was burning in Marinette's mind at the moment. Here she was, in a rain shower that just appeared out of nowhere, her hair drenched and sticking to the back of her neck, her clothes sticking to her hot skin, and her lips, smashed against another pair of lips that happened to belong to a certain alley cat that somehow managed to work his way into Marinette's heart.

Marinette was on her way home. She had gone to the park, just to think. After her last experience with Chat Noir she was confused. She was in love with Adrien, but Chat Noir was so attentive, caring, he listened to everything she said and never tried to tell her she was wrong. Not that Adrien would ever do that, but she was so comfortable around Chat, she could joke with him and have conversations that she just couldn't have with Adrien. How had this cat managed to infect her heart so effectively? Marinette hadn't noticed the drizzling rain drops that fell from the sky until it became a down poor. Her hair stuck to her, her wet clothes chilled her to the bone. Though it seemed more like Chat Noir's thing, Marinette hated the rain. Being inside and listening to it outside her window was fine, but when she was being drenched by it, she hated the rain.

"A Purrincess shouldn't be caught in the rain."

Adrien had been on his way back from fencing when it started raining. His father had finally agreed to let him walk home instead of having the gorilla pick him up, and then it starts raining. For a moment Adrien cursed the black Kwami that was undoubtedly curled up in his shirt pocket right now, for his bad luck. That was until he saw a familiar figure. She had black hair, pulled into two twin pigtails, her clothes clung to her small frame, making her look even smaller than she was. This was a stupid idea, but god dammit Adrien was going to do it anyway.

"A Purrincess shouldn't be caught in the rain." Adrien said, making sure to exaggerate the purr in the word. When he wasn't in the uniform he had the sudden urge to prove it was him. Like there was another guy in a leather cat suit that regularly called Marinette princess, come on Adrien.

"Chat Noir?" Marinette said, making to turn around before Adrien's hands landed on her shoulders, keeping her turned forward.

"Not so fast," Adrien said, leaning in closer to Marinette. "We can't let the cat out of the bag just yet." that was when Adrien assumed she figured out he wasn't transformed, because her shoulders stiffened. Then Adrien had another one of his stupid ideas that could easily get him discovered. Slowly he began to lead Marinette to the side. The two happened to be next an alley way, dark enough so that Marinette wouldn't be able to see his face.

"What are you doing here, Chat?" Marinette asked once they were successfully secluded in darkness. She turned around, assuming she was facing Chat, though she couldn't see anything. The only thing she could see in front of her was the white of Chat's shirt, and that was just barely.

"You wound me, Purrincess." Chat said. Marinette could practically hear him put a hand to his chest in fake hurt. She hoped that he could sense her rolling here eyes at him. Whether he was transformed or not, he was still the same Chat. Puns and all. "I do have a life aside from jumping around the city in a leather cat suit." Chat said, drawing Marinette from her thoughts. She laughed.

"I would expect a kitty cat to be curled up in a blanket in this weather." Marinette said, reaching out to the boy in front of her, only realizing what she was doing when her hand came to rest on his chest. She gained slight amusement in the fact that Chat was just as drenched as she was.

"And I would expect a beautiful princess to be tucked in her tower." Chat said. Marinette felt him step closer. She could feel every muscle under his shirt, the way they shifted when he moved. She could feel his heartbeat, the contraction of his lungs as he took steady breaths. She was tempted to take this opportunity while he was detransformed to explore him, feel the muscles that she couldn't feel when he was in thick black leather, but decided against it.

"This princess can take care of herself." Marinette said, speaking quietly, hoping that Chat could hear her over the rain. She felt Chat take in a steady breath before he spoke.

"Oh I have no doubt about that."

So today seemed to be the day that Adrien decided to make ALL of his stupid decisions. Adrien reached up, touching a hand to Marinette's face. He felt her jump slightly at the sudden contact, he wasn't sure if it was because she wasn't expecting him to touch her, or because she could feel his skin.

In this moment Adrien did something he had been wanting to do for the past week. The thing that had been driving him crazy with want the entire time. He kissed her. He really kissed her, and every nerve ending in his body seemed to burn the second their lips touched.

Marinette jumped at first, but didn't pull away. Her arms found their way around Adrien's neck, and the hand that wasn't cupping her cheek snaked its way around her waist, pulling her flush against him. If he had been cold from the rain before, he definitely wasn't now. No, now he was on fire, his heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest and he wondered if Marinette could fee l it.

He was kissing her. Chat Noir's lips were warm as they pressed against hers. The kiss was sweet, gentle and affectionate and Marinette was finding it hard to breathe. Previously she had been freezing because of the rain, but now she was burning up, she wouldn't be surprised if when she got home she was running a fever.

Chat's hand was pressed against the small of her back, pulling her flush against him. She could feel the muscles of his arms around her, moving under his skin as he wrapped his other arm around her. He was intoxicating. His kiss, his scent, his touch, everything about him sent her into an ocean of emotions that she previously only experienced with Adrien. It was only then that Marinette realized something. She was irrevocably in love with Chat Noir, and there was nothing she could do about it. His touch sent her heart into a frenzy, his hot breath on her skin kept her from thinking straight, and his kiss left her breathless.

When Chat pulled away Marinette fell back onto her heels, not realizing she had been standing on her toes to reach his lips.

Adrien didn't want to pull away, he wanted to kiss her until the end of time, but there were three reasons why he needed to. Number one, once the rain stopped he couldn't risk her being able to see his face. Number two, if he didn't get home soon his father would have his ass. And number three...he was about to pass out from lack of oxygen.

Adrien looked down at the girl in front of him...well attempted to, without the uniform he couldn't see in the dark very well. This girl, this amazing girl who liked and accepted both sides of him. She'd kissed Chat, meaning she had to like him, at least a little, and then she had admitted she was in love with Adrien. Adrien felt the butterflies in his stomach at the memory. When she'd revealed she loved Adrien he had scolded himself, wondering how the hell he hadn't noticed it before. 'Better late than never' Plagg had said while he greedily ate a wedge of Camembert.

The rain began to let up and Adrien was pulled back into reality. Gently he placed one last kiss on top of Marinette's forehead. "This cat better scurry before the rain stops and you see my whiskers." Adrien said, feeling Marinette lightly punch his chest with a scoff. He knew she loved his puns, she just wouldn't admit it. "I'll see you soon Purrincess." and with that he was gone.

When Marinette was sure she was alone she fell back against the wall behind her. ' _That stupid cat'_ she thought. But she couldn't deny the smile that came to her lips as the rain stopped.


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING there is

-Ladrien

-Sassy Marinette

-Identity reveals

-And sickening amounts of fluff in the chapter below

You've been warned.

Marinette could still feel Chat's hands on her back, his lips on her skin, as she was bounding through Paris, swinging high above the roof tops. Tonight was a patrol night, and frankly, Marinette didn't know how she was going to be able to contain herself. She knew what was going to happen, his lips were going to tease her and taunt her and she would want to kiss him. And then he would be very confused, because Ladybug wasn't the one he had made out with in the rain...as far as he knew. Marinette sighed, this was going to be a long night.

When she reached the roof top where they were going to meet, Marinette wasn't surprised to see Chat Noir already there, sitting on the edge of the roof, marveling at the city lights. His golden hair blew softly in the wind and even from her vantage point in the dark she could see the lines where his suit met pure muscle. Marinette took a deep breath before approaching the boy. Why did Chat always have to be early?

"Good evening My Lady." Chat said, still not turning around. 'Advanced hearing, right,' Marinette thought to herself as she took a seat next to the leather clad hero.

"Good evening Mon Minou." Marinette replied. She made sure she didn't look at him, because if she did, she wouldn't be able to look away. "How have you been?"

"Great." It was a simple answer, but it warmed Marinette's heart to know that she had a part in why he felt so good.

"Hmmm, and why is that?" Marinette knew she was fishing for compliments about herself none the less but at the moment she didn't care. Chat smiled, his eyes softening as he gazed out at the city. Marinette felt herself blush and quickly looked away.

"I-I met a girl." the way he had said that simple sentence made it sound like Chat couldn't believe the words that just came out of his mouth

"Oooh, tell me about this girl." 'And by this girl I mean me, but you don't have to know that yet.' Marinette leaned closer, anticipating what Chat would say about the girl he'd been locking lips with in the rain.

"Where do I start," Chat said, looking up at the sky as if he were contemplating a huge life decision. "She's wonderful, beautiful and kind. She doesn't even care that she doesn't know who I am, she still likes me." Chat said. Marinette felt the pride bubble within her.

"She sounds nice." Marinette said, making sure she didn't let him know that the girl he was talking about was sitting right next to him.

"She is. And the best part of it is that she likes me as Chat," Chat started. "But she'd said she was in love with my civilian self, not that she knows it's me anyway." In that moment everything stopped. Marinette froze, the world stopped spinning and she felt like she was about to pass out. Chat was Adrien? Adrien was Chat? Marinette had to force those pieces to fit together because none of it added up, well none of it added up in that moment anyway, but as she thought about it, she saw the similarities. Chat and Adrien had similar hair, though Chat's much more wild, Adrien had little Chat moments that she had never noticed until now, like when he would make a joke or a pun. Same height, same build, same voice, same boy. Then something else hit her. 'HOLY SHIT I KISSED ADRIEN AGRESTE IN THE RAIN!'

Chat must have seen how pale she was because he suddenly spoke. "My Lady are you okay?" 'How did I not notice they have the SAME voice?!' it took Marinette a minute before she looked up at Chat...Adrien?...Chat.

Then a wicked idea came to mind.

"I'm fine Chat, just really tired, I didn't sleep well last night." 'liar' Most people probably would have thought, 'oh my gosh, Marinette Dupain-Cheng just found out the love of her life and the other love of her life are the same person, she must be freaking the fuck out' Well Marinette had a little freak out in the beginning, but Marinette wasn't going to lie, she'd always had a bit of a mischievous side, probably from spending so much time with a cat. Now that she knew that Adrien was Chat, she was definitely going to enjoy it before he figured out she knew, or who she was. "You know Chat, maybe we should end patrol early tonight, I want to get home and get some sleep. Is that okay with you?" Marinette said. Chat bowed, taking one of Marinette's hands and pressing his lips to her knuckles.

"Of course My Lady." Chat Noir released Marinette's hand and was off, heading towards what Marinette knew was the Agreste Mansion. She would give him plenty of time to get there and detransform. But little did Adrien know that he was getting a visit from Ladybug tonight, Marinette could practically hear Tikki giggling in her head.

Adrien had slipped silently into his bedroom through his window, detransforming and letting Plagg break into the stash of Camembert. He couldn't get the events of the night out of his head. Why did Ladybug appear so surprised when he was talking about Marinette? He was going to ask Plagg what he thought of it but when he looked over to the cabinet where the Camembert was stored, he noticed Plagg wasn't there. He didn't get a chance to ask why when his question was answered. A tap on Adrien's window made him turn around, staring in shock at the sight before him. Ladybug was hanging upside down from her yo-yo right outside. Quickly Adrien walked over and opened the window and stared at the girl. What happened to wanting to go home and get some sleep?

"L-Ladybug, w-what are you doing here so late?" Adrien asked, subtly looking around to make sure Plagg had truly disappeared. He turned back to Ladybug.

"Hi there, Adrien, was it?" Ladybug asked, making sure she got his name right.

"U-um, yes, come in." Adrien said. He mentally kicked himself for stuttering. He was starting to sound like Marinette. What would Marinette say if she knew there was another girl in his bedroom, the hero of Paris, Ladybug, none the less.

Ladybug slipped into the dark room, opting to sit on the window sill as Adrien stared at her dumbfounded. "What? Cat got your tongue?" Ladybug said. Adrien had half a mind to laugh at the pun, but he was a little less than focused right now. The girl who had been the first to steal his heart was sitting right in front of him. Her legs were crossed over each other, adding just a little more grace to her figure. Her hair was in its signature pigtails, slightly tousled from getting here, Adrien presumed. Her eyes were ocean blue, glittering in the little moonlight that reached them. She had a smirk on her lips, her perfectly kissable lips. Adrien found himself staring at them, what would they feel like pressed against his own, then he stopped. He couldn't just kiss Marinette, rather passionately at that, and then think about how it would be kissing Ladybug. It's like cheating. Though he and Marinette weren't exactly a couple, they'd only kissed once and it was really kind of a spur of the moment thing. They weren't exactly official. With that in mind, Adrien channeled his inner Chat Noir.

"May I ask what brings a lady such as yourself here?" Adrien asked, struggling to keep the stutter out of his voice. This was really hard without the mask, especially since Ladybug was staring right through him like he was a glass door.

"I was on my way home and I thought I would drop by to see a handsome boy." Adrien squeaked. Handsome boy...had it always been hot in here, and why was it suddenly so hard to breathe. When Adrien looked at her again, his mouth went dry. Ladybug was biting at her bottom lip, like she was thinking. 'STOP ADVERTISING YOUR LIPS WOMAN!' Adrien was a dead man, and he knew it. He just hoped Ladybug couldn't see the mess that she was reverting him into to. "Anyway, I just thought I would say hi, but I really do have to go now."

"O-of course, even Ladybugs need their sleep." Adrien said, the last of his calm and collected appearance cracking. Ladybug only smiled, standing from her sitting position and walking over to Adrien. She placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned in close to whisper,

"See you soon," Ladybug placed a light kiss on Adrien's cheek before she pulled away. She was making her way toward Adrien's window when he grabbed her wrist. Adrien could only take so much teasing, because he kissed her, and it was by no means gentle. He crashed their lips together, and he had expected Ladybug push him away, pull away at least, but she didn't. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself up higher to kiss him deeper. Her lips were soft and familiar. Adrien wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her as close as he could without crushing her. The first woman he had fallen in love with was kissing him like he was the love of his life. He was going to feel guilty about this later, but right now he didn't care. He would explain it to Marinette, and if she was angry, she had every right to be. But right now he was letting out the frustration of three years of rejection. He hadn't realized just how desperate he was for Ladybug's touch, because when her spandex clothed fingers found their way into his golden hair he was gone for. He had to take breaths between kisses. This was nothing like when he kissed Marinette, that was sweet, gentle and warm. This, this was desperate, passionate and hot. It felt like the temperature of the room had gone up a good ten degrees. Her touch, her lips, her breath on his hot skin, the affection that was pouring out of her in waves.

Adrien reached up, pulling her hair loose of it's restraints of her hair ties, letting them fall to the ground as he entangled his fingers in the black locks. He'd never been so breathless. The feel of her hair in his hands brought a memory with it. Of another girl with blue eyes, the way her hair swirled around her head as she hugged against a fluffy cat pillow. The way she curled around him and clung to him like he was a life line. But her name wasn't Ladybug, her name was Marinette.

Adrien flinched away like Ladybug had burned him. He looked at her, just realizing he had pressed her against the window in their fight for dominance of the kiss. Her hair was a mess around her head and her lips were swollen from being abused by his own. She leaned against the window, her eyes full of concern.

"Adrien, are you okay?" Ladybug asked, taking a step toward him. He just looked down at her, staring into her eyes for a moment before speaking.

"I can't do this," Adrien said, it was almost a whisper, like he was scolding himself. He couldn't do this and have a clear conscience.

"You can't do what?" Ladybug asked.

"This," Adrien said, looking Ladybug in the eyes. "I can't do this, not to her. I can't do this to Marinette."

Marinette stopped. She had thought that Chat Noir, Adrien, had liked her, but it was only now that she realized that he more than liked her. He loved her. He loved her enough to force himself to stop kissing Ladybug, the girl who Chat proclaimed his undying love for every other day without fail. She had to tell him, she couldn't just kiss him with the mask on and expect him to not feel guilty about it, as far as he knew, Ladybug and Marinette were two different people. She refused to do that to him.

"I don't think Marinette would be very upset with you, since it's a little hard to cheat on her with her, Mon Minou." Marinette said, nervous as to what the boy would say. Adrien seemed to freeze before he slowly looked at her, she felt like she was being scrutinized by a hundred people with the way he was looking at her, memorizing her features, her details, like he was putting a puzzle together in his head. Nervously she released her transformation in a flash of pink light, leaving only Marinette in Ladybug's place. "Surprise?" she said, hesitantly. Marinette couldn't remember a time when she had been more scared than she was right this second.

"I'm sorry," Marinette started, suddenly finding the ground very interesting. "I should have told you sooner, but I didn't want to put you in danger like that and when I realized you were Chat Noir I-mmph!" in a second Adrien's lips were on her's again in a desperate kiss that made it obvious he was worried this was a dream and that none of it was real. She wrapped her arms around him as if to reassure him that it was real. One of his hands caressed her cheek while the other was tangled in her hair once again.

This kiss was different from the previous, when she had been wearing the mask. No this one was far more passionate. It was like the kiss when she was Ladybug, and the kiss when she was Marinette and they were in the rain had come together to form a complete moment. Marinette had never felt more complete than she had in that moment. "I love you," Adrien said into the kiss, in between the moments where their lips relentlessly crashed against each other. But as a few minutes past, the kiss became less desperate, and more gentle, Adrien savoring the feeling of her lips on his. "I love you. I love you."

Marinette woke up that morning, aware of the sleeping body next to her. After she had revealed herself to Adrien, she couldn't stand to be away from him, and he had asked her to stay like it was the only thing on this earth that he wanted. Now that she thought about it, that was probably exactly the case. Once again she slept curled against a hard chest, two muscular arms wrapped around her, and honestly it was the best nights sleep she had ever had. She looked at the blond next to her, who was still fast asleep. His black shirt had ridden up slightly during the night, showing just enough of his stomach to prove that he had abs that most other models would kill for. He was facing her, one arm draped over her hip, his eyes were closed and his lips slightly parted. His eyes cracked open sleepily.

"Good morning." Marinette said quietly. Adrien smiled, tightening his grasp around her waist and pulling her closer to his chest. She smiled at his way of greeting her in the morning. She could get used to waking up to him every morning, but for right now, "Adrien we have to get up, we have school today."

Adrien rolled over onto his back, letting Marinette rest her head on his shoulder. "School can wait." he said, placing a kiss on Marinette's head.

Marinette giggled, honestly she wouldn't mind snuggling up to Adrien all day, however, "As appealing as it is to stay in bed with you all day, what are my parents going to think when they walk into my room and I'm not there?" Marinette pointed out. Adrien gave a sigh in defeat making Marinette laughed. She sat up, stretching her arms above her head before looking at the boy next to her. He hadn't even bothered changing before they went to bed, so he was still wearing the same shirt and jeans from the day before. She leaned down and placed a long kiss on his lips. "I'll see you in class."

"I can't wait." Adrien said with a smile before Marinette transformed. Now the only question was how was she going to explain this new development to Alya?

 **Hey guys, should I do a sequel to this, like where they know of each others identities, but like have to keep their relationship hidden or something because then Alya and Nino would get curious or something. I don't know, tell me what you guys think in the comments or message me on tumblr.**


End file.
